


Solace

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Every relationship has a beginning and unfortunately, an ending. Bucky and Y/N refuse to accept an ending. This chronicles their journey into each other’s arms.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My submission to @bolontiku writing challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: “When I picture myself happy….it’s with you”

James Buchanan Barnes hung his guns and knives in the closet safe. His wife, Y/N sheathed her katanas. Time had come to walk away from the madness of missions, city noise, living at the compound and 

always anticipating an attack from HYDRA. 

 

Longing for simplicity, Bucky embarked on another kind of mission. Building a cabin, complete with flower and vegetable gardens, a garage for Bucky to restore old cars and motorcycles,  and an office for Y/N 

 

to work on her book. Life as they know it, was bliss.

 

****************************

**_Y/N’s POV_ **

Hues of yellow, orange and white bathes Bucky’s sleeping form. The rise and fall of his chest, lips slightly agape, soft snores echoed throughout our bedroom.

 

“James, you sound like a wounded moose when you sleep.”

 

Dismissing my remark, “Hmpf, that’s you doll. Never heard a dame carry on and whatnot.” 

Then, I give him the famous “Barnes stare.” Trying to hold a serious face is impossible. We’ll break out in a fit of laughter. These moments I treasure. His handsome face ruins me everytime, not to mention what 

it does to my “lady parts.”

 

Thinking back, we’ve had our  _ valley low  _ experiences. My god, where do I begin? In the beginning, nightmares plagued him to no end. Living at the compound was a blessing in disguise. Steve, Sam, Tony and 

Bruce were my support system. 

 

I’ll never forget the terrifying incident after an especially grueling mission. HYDRA had taken over an old base in Russia. James didn’t inform us it was where he was kept in the past. Ghosts mirroring an octopus 

wrapped its arms around his mind. One of his old handlers taunted him. Steve handily took care of him, but something snapped inside James’ mind. 

 

That night, the Winter Soldier showed up, more vicious than ever. Talking him down proved futile. The mattress, box spring, dresser were torn to pieces. Reaching the gun he kept in the nightstand drawer, one 

swift movement he fired hitting me in the stomach. Before further damage was done, Steve swooped in and knocked James out. 

 

Eventually, the strain took a toll on our relationship. No longer were his arms “home.” James travelled to Wakanda. Shuri, her team of phenomenal doctors and scientists discovered a formula to remove the 

trigger and back-up words HYDRA embedded. In the meantime, I’d decided to move out of the compound into a place of my own. 

 

For a 18 months, James and I didn’t contact one another. Honestly, the strain of being apart for such a long period of time didn’t help. It ripped us further apart. I  _ ached  _ for his presence. One day afternoon, I’d 

gone shopping. Opening the door, a handwritten note laid on the floor.

  
  
_ Doll, _

_ I can’t tell ya how many times I’ve written this note. Thing is, I dunno what to say to ya. When they brought me ‘round, Stevie and Sam explained what happened. Lost m’mind. Tony let me see ya before sending me to Wakanda. Baby, those machines keeping ya alive scared the hell outta me. _

 

_ We can’t go back, we can only go forward.  _ **_When I picture myself happy….it’s with you!_ **

 

_ Forever yours, _

_ JBB _

 

Needless to say, James and I fought tooth and nail to make our relationship work. Time became our ally. The time apart brought us closer than ever.

 

James Buchanan Barnes, you are my constant.

 

**_BUCKY’S POV_ **

 

Dollface thinks m’sleep, but I ain’t. Bless her heart. That woman can’t whisper, but it doesn’t matter. Now, she blames me for snoring, says I sound like a moose. Well, I can’t let her rag on me. Had to set the 

record straight.

 

“Are ya kiddin’ me? Babydoll, you snore like a foghorn. They can hear ya all over the compound!” Shoulda known better t’say that. She grabbed a pillow and smacked me upside m’head. Feels good t’wake up to her.

 

Lemme tell ya, me and Y/N have been through pure hell. Thinking ‘bout the time I shot her causes a lump in m’throat. The one person in my life other than Stevie who grounded me, I tried to kill. 

 

We went on a mission deep in the bowels of HYDRA country, the Swiss Alps! When I fell from the train, the stooges dragged me to their base. Those bastards attached that fucking metal arm. Don’t ‘member 

much ‘bout when they attached it. Think I passed out. Woke up in so much pain. I ain’t going back down that road. 

 

My old handler was there. He didn’t say those fucking trigger words, he just started messing with me ‘bout my doll. Saying how he was gonna rape, wipe and make her do shit for HYDRA.

 

My mind went dark. Had a nightmare thinking Y/N was that asshole and shot her.

 

Stevie and Sam knocked me out. Medical rushed her into surgery. Needless t’say, I had to get my shit together. Everyone said I didn’t deserve to see her. If it weren’t for Tony, I would’ve gone crazy. He contacted 

T’challa, told him what I’d done. Shuri, T’challa’s sister, explained some new technology to get those damn words and backup words outta m’head. Before I left, went to see my baby. Kissed her forehead and 

left. 

 

Eighteen months later, got myself together. We had a tough time in the beginning. I prayed we could work it out. Tony sent us to Bora Bora on his private island for a month. Bright turquoise water, white sand, 

palm trees blowing in the wind grounded us. Talking, crying, long beach walks and making love was just what the doctor ordered. Hell, we didn’t wanna come home.

 

Making the decision to leave the team was bittersweet. Our marriage meant more than saving the world. So, Bora Bora became our home for a couple of years. Meeting folks, shopping, just enjoying life. 

 

That’s where Steven Anthony Barnes was conceived. Coming home giving birth, the little fella loves Tony ‘cause he’s spoiled. Made him a damn miniature Iron Man suit. Don’t fly, little Stevie loves to pretend.

 

Yeah, had t’go through pure hell. Don’t make no difference. Y/N and little Stevie are my saving grace; my solace.


End file.
